


【煦超】温暖30题-5

by guangyingxuchao



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 煦超 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guangyingxuchao/pseuds/guangyingxuchao
Relationships: 煦超
Kudos: 7





	【煦超】温暖30题-5

【煦超】温暖30题-5

5.床单是要绿色还是蓝色

副标题是：超哥万万没想到，他只是单纯地想问床单选什么色，就激活了一匹狼，把自己坑到狼嘴下去了……

—————可可爱爱，甜甜蜜蜜的分割线——————

客厅里，新生代中近期势头颇猛的演员胡先煦目不转睛地瞪着自己的手机。  
手机里循环播放着的那支预告片的声音和电视机里某台正在播的综艺节目欢笑人声夹杂在一起，也许是太刺耳了，胡先煦的表情走马灯似的变换着，越变越糟之际，咔哒一下，浴室的门开了。  
张超抓着毛巾，走了出来，随意地擦着自己脑袋上滴水珠的卷毛，进了客厅，见占了自己一半沙发的人埋头耍手机，把电视节目晾在一边，以为是在打游戏，便没有在意，坐到沙发的另一侧，继续用毛巾裹头瞎搓。  
他的视线在客厅里漫无目的地飘着，又瞅见了搁在电视机旁的某个纸盒。  
那是前些天胡先煦给他买的鞋，说是提前送他的圣诞礼物，让他在下周的时尚大赏晚会上穿。  
他还觉着奇怪，通常去那种活动，造型团队都会自行安排当天的穿搭，除非有什么特殊情况，于是挺严肃地问了句，“为什么要我那天穿这双？”  
胡先煦勾了勾手指，一脸神秘兮兮地让他靠近听，而后慢吞吞地吐出三个字，“情侣鞋。”  
他怔了怔，很快脸上就绷不住了，嘴角估计拉开了一条很明显的笑弧，酒窝可能都跑了出来。  
“高兴吧？那天咱俩就穿一样儿的。”胡先煦紧盯着他的脸，笑嘿嘿道，“这下不气排座的事儿了吧？”  
整个一副“哥我总有办法解决一切难题，包括哄媳妇儿”的臭屁语气。  
张超抱着那个纸盒，干咳一声，“你别胡说，我什么时候生那种气的。”  
“是，没有——没有你知道我那活动的座位没和你挨着排的时候，你回我消息怎么突然就变慢了？”  
“说了忙着呢。”  
“这理由一听就蹩脚，你再给我编个像样的。”  
“……谢谢你送的鞋。”  
“我就不爱听这个，你换个儿。”  
“……那个座位的排法，是不太舒服。不过不是冲你撒火。”  
“怎么承认事儿还能就承认一半的？超超——”  
“别得寸进尺啊。”张超拍了拍鞋盒，正色道，“等我回头给你想个回礼。”

他这几天倒是真的想出了一个好的回礼点子，正好见了面，便想着不如现在问问得了。  
“先煦。”他喊了人，便停住深吸了口气，清了嗓，掩在毛巾下的面容略显局促，“我最近想换新的床单，看中了一款，有两种颜色看起来不错，你是比较想要绿色还是蓝色？”  
等了一会儿，只听到一丁点儿磨牙声，心里本来就有些紧张的张超顿时更紧张了，声音干巴地催问道，“先煦？还是你不喜欢这两个色……”  
他转过了头，只见胡先煦把手机重重地搁到茶几上，倚着沙发，双手环胸，下巴朝着茶几方向虚点，沉着嗓说，“绿。”  
“绿色？”张超若有所思地拿下罩在头上的毛巾，转身去找自己进浴室前丢在沙发缝里的手机。  
“对，就要绿色。”胡先煦像是咬牙切齿地在说话，“应景啊。”  
张超找到手机，一边打开之前自己在京东APP上看中的床单页面，一边顺着他的话问，“什么应景？”  
“我头顶都绿得发光了，这还不应景？”胡先煦说完，冷冷一哼。  
张超觉得这声哼哪里不太对劲儿，缓缓抬起头，迷茫地问，“什么你头顶绿得发光？”  
胡先煦眼角撇向自己扔在茶几上的那部手机。  
张超循着他的目光看过去，发现那手机没有熄屏，似乎正在播放着什么视频画面。  
他凑上前去瞧，这才看清了手机里播的视频——是他那部快要定档播出的电视剧《了不起的女孩》的预告片。  
他在里面饰演的那个角色名字叫姚远，戏份不少，不一会儿视频中连续闪过他和另一个女演员在剧中的对手戏画面。  
这预告片短小精悍，放出的都是挺能吸引人的片段，恰巧有他和那个女演员的情感戏——好吧，还有吻戏。  
张超动作迟钝地扭回头，咽了咽口水，“这个……不至于吧？”  
胡先煦下巴仍然昂得挺高，嗯哼道，“你觉得呢？”  
“不……至于？”张超谨慎地问。  
话刚问完，对面的青年猛地扑了过来，将他按倒在沙发上，低头张嘴，将他的半边脸啃住了。  
“哎哎。”张超急忙抬高胳膊，撑着他的脖子，“干嘛呢？好、好好说话。”  
虽然对方来势凶猛，但也没有真的用牙齿使劲儿磕他，不过是装凶而已。  
胡先煦趴在他脸侧，粗气闷声地低喝一句，“我咬死你。”  
张超哭笑不得地推他，推人不成，反被扯开了睡衣，拦着腰胯，强硬地刨开了还余留着潮意的谷穴。  
张超的身体连同沙发一起被迫震晃起来，瘦长的胳膊摇摇欲坠地垫着胡先煦的肩头，气息开始变得粗重，忍不住嗯啊嗯呜地低声喊了出来，整条脖子逐渐漫出了红晕。  
胡先煦操他的速度每次都跟打桩那么快，引发的快感是一波紧接一波，让他几乎连喘口气的机会都没有，全身都是过电的酥麻感，眼前都要闪白光了，他有点儿受不住，求了一声，“轻点儿，你想干死我啊？先煦，哎，你轻点儿……肚子都要让你给挤穿了……”  
他这话也不算夸张，身高早就突破180cm的胡先煦年纪是不大，但那根的尺寸却是很可观的，完全勃起后，真就分分钟能把他操服帖了。  
胡先煦一只手能圈住他的手腕，同样的也能握牢他此刻昂头矗立，状态饱满的性器，轻而易举地就能掌控这只遍布着敏感点的柱体，逼得他欲仙欲死，一时间恨不能叫破嗓，去阻止那些细碎绵密的快感往他胸腔内疯涌冲撞。  
“先煦、啊——”他挨得辛苦，不由地哑着声又求了一回，“先煦，别闹了……”  
胡先煦总算肯慢下动作，粗胀的性器也往后撤了一些，缓缓地抽插着，反复磨顶湿滑的肠道，快射精的时候就全都拔了出来，伏在张超平坦的小腹上，擦蹭着冒出汗水的皮肤。  
他仰直了脖颈，灼热的吻逐一落在张超的唇上、颈边、酒窝处，鼻息喷洒间充斥着浓重的火药味，“就是这么笑，戏里跟人姑娘亲个嘴儿，你就笑笑笑，很爽快是吧？”  
张超安抚般地回吻了他的唇，蹭过他的鼻骨，无奈地叹道，“大哥，那不是拍戏么？你也是吃这碗饭的，怎么还真给气上了？”  
胡先煦眯着眼角，唇舌或重或轻地沿着他左脸那枚酒窝的周围打圈舔舐，时不时往他耳边吹口气，“要是我也这样儿，你除了觉着咱们都是演员，觉着我敬业之外，还会怎么想？”  
“怎么想、啊……嗯……”张超微微闭眼，享受着他的抚弄，“我不会……我也就让你小子操了，还说绿……你还想怎么着……”  
也不知道哪句话没说对，他的左脸近下巴处忽的一痛，这回真被牙齿给碾着了。  
张超皮肤不算特别白，但却是挺容易留印子的，让胡先煦偷袭了这一下，肯定会有痕迹。  
张超头皮猛然发紧，肩背绷直着，面上有点儿怔愣，大概是没想到这小子真的会咬他，还不及恼起来，又被胡先煦吮住了侧脸。  
胡先煦用力地吮舔他隐隐泛疼的部位，似乎魔怔一般，咕叨着，“还想留个印子，超超，你给不给留？唔、超哥……你好甜，怎么就这么甜啊……”  
张超费了半天劲儿，才听见他在说什么，好容易听清了，自己还没上头的火气瞬间全消了，连个影儿都抓不回，耳根被他那些个赖皮话臊得通红，脸也被他吸吮得发麻，腰腹更是犹如遭人剔了骨头般的阵阵发软。  
胡先煦吻他归吻他，一点儿都没忘要把胯下的余火解光，夹着他的腰肚又是顶撞又是摩挲的，劲儿不小，像另一口恶气冲冲的钢牙铁齿，很快就弄得他身上一塌糊涂。  
可他到底也没能把胡先煦从他身上扒开，不仅是因为在剧组里他那体重就被对方吨位压制了，更多的是因为他真的拿这小子没辙，从拍戏那会儿就不行，对方爱吃零食，他就会在房车里给备着，对方脾气不好，被惹毛了就让他哄，他就想破脑袋、想得发际线后退也不顾，变着法子去哄，哄到对方心肝脾肺肾都顺畅为止……

天花板似又狠狠地多晃了好几次，胡先煦大口啄紧了张超的半张脸，挺腰猛冲，威风凛凛的性器胀动着射出大量的精液，溅上了张超的胸膛。  
劳心劳神，最耗体力的性事结束后，两人紧拥着，窝在沙发里，互相喘气。  
胡先煦垂眼瞥着张超酒窝下边显着的薄薄红痕，嘴角蓦地扬高，大拇指贴过去，摸了又摸。  
这时才艰难缓过气来的张超感觉到被他触碰的地方传出轻微的细痒酸麻和疼痛，理智乍一回笼，意识到自己不慎又着了这小子的道，又纵容出了一个大麻烦。  
他扶着腰坐起来，第一件事就是去拿手机照脸，仔细看，果然左边常常显露的酒窝到下巴之间的那块地方有个很明显的红色牙印，这位置，这牙口的尺寸，恐怕戴了口罩也遮不全。  
张超按了按突突跳动的太阳穴，反手一巴掌抽上了刚拉好裤头的胡先煦，把他那条大腿拍的啪一响，话里鼓着气，“下周还要去晚会，你说你这是不是成心的？”  
胡先煦瞅着他脸上那印子，眼神贼亮，却故意问迷糊话，“你刚才说什么？”  
“……别给我装听不懂啊。”  
“哦对，”胡先煦捂着自己的下巴，“是问咱家床单换新的要换什么色，我刚认真想过了，还是蓝色好，我那应援色不就是蓝色吗？这事儿你知道啊！得，就这么定了，咱就要蓝色。”  
“应援色是蓝色？”张超恍惚地重复了一遍，喃哦一声，然后重新打开京东APP，默默地下单去了。


End file.
